A typical chip package includes a chip attached to a die pad of a leadframe and wire bonded to corresponding lead fingers of the leadframe for electrical connection with external circuitry. The die pad, the chip and the wire bonding are encapsulated with molding compound to form the chip package, which provides protection for the chip and provides electrical connection to the chip via the lead fingers extending from the package.
Such a chip package may provide limited function offered by the single chip. For a desired application which requires more complicated functions, several chip packages may be needed to provide more functions. Alternatively, a chip package incorporating more than one chip but having a bigger package dimension is needed to provide more functions required by a desired application.
It is desired to miniaturize a chip package while at the same time to provide more functions in a chip package.